


A thousand years of death

by astralbabe



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralbabe/pseuds/astralbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 4th great ninja war has ended, but nothing is the same. Kakashi really live through a thousand years of death.<br/>The king has fallen, and now the throne is burning. MIGHT change it into a chapter story about how Kakashi lived after this chap</p>
            </blockquote>





	A thousand years of death

It was like the night was put on mute, the snow floated gently down, covering the scarred earth. Kakashi watched in horror at the scene that unfolded before him. He was powerless. He was frozen. He was pathetic. He could see everything happening around him. He could see the fear in his comrade’s eyes. He could see the tears streaming silently down his face, mixing with the dried blood and dirt. Both Obito and Madara had been defeated. Everyone was at an all-time high. They had won. They had one, right? Wrong. No one had heard the shrill scream of a woman over the cheering. No one except Naruto and Kakashi. Rushing to the scene, they found a pink haired girl lying at the feet of a black haired man, her once bright green eyes clouded over. Sakura was the first to die. And that’s where Kakashi froze and Naruto screamed, falling to his knees.  
“Pathetic,” Sasuke’s voice was raspy. Only Kakashi saw the dried tears on his face. Only Kakashi saw the despair in his eyes. Only Kakashi was still. 

Naruto ran forward, crying, screaming, and yelling every swearword he ever learnt. He threw kunai, he ran, he jumped, and he kicked and he punched. But he was sloppy. He was tired. Naruto had left himself open. Sasuke had taken the opportunity. Unsheathing his katana, he drove it towards Naruto’s chest, only to have him disappear in a cloud of smoke. Kakashi could see the fear in Naruto’s eyes, and the sorrow hidden within Sasuke’s. Naruto came up behind the raven, which turned around in time for the blonde to see the small smile on his face as Naruto was stabbed from behind by a crow clone. Naruto was the second to die. 

“I haven’t destroyed Konoha,” Sasuke mumbled “but I have destroyed its heart.”  
Kakashi snapped. He ran at Sasuke, mask hiding all emotion. He ran at the raven, aimed to kill. But Sasuke fell before he could reach him. Sasuke fell to his knees before he fell backwards, next to Naruto and not far from Sakura. Sasuke had stabbed himself with his crow clone. Sasuke was the third to die. 

Kakashi broke down. Endless blue eyes were clouded. Mysterious black eyes were empty, and bright green eyes were dead. The snow turned to rain, and the sky began to cry. Gai, Ino, Kiba, Lee, Hinata and Shikamaru followed by others, came too late.  
Kakashi began to cry. Kakashi fell to his knees in front on Naruto. Gai went around closing the eyes of squad 7. Lee brought Sakura next to Sasuke, and Shikamaru joined their hands. 

A crowd had gathered. Other injured ninjas had hobbled over, the Kage’s – who survived thanks to the efforts of Naruto and Tsunade’s own Jutsu - stood together, save for Gaara, who knelt at Naruto’s side. It was eerily silent. No one said a word. No one even attempted to move Kakashi. Kiba and Akamaru howled.  
Haruno Sakura was dead. Uchiha Sasuke was dead.  
Uzumaki Naruto was dead. And so Konoha – along with the rest of the ninja world – wept.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
> This really sucks I know, but the idea has been in my head for ages!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
> MIGHT change it into a chapter story about how Kakashi lived after this chap.  
> In other words, this chap will be the prologue or something and story might continue. idk yet


End file.
